


You set my heart on fire

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Age Difference, Arguing, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Rimming, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Underage Character(s)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23377219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Lui aveva passione, no? Lui era tutto passione, senza pensare al reale significato delle cose, perciò era scontato che Eros avrebbe dovuto essere suo, non Agape.Era stato ingenuo da parte sua crederlo a quindici anni, era pressoché ridicolo adesso; per quello, aveva smesso.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Kudos: 5





	You set my heart on fire

**You set my heart on fire**

Eros.

Yuri si era posto delle domande in merito nell’ultimo paio d’anni.

Quando aveva sentito la musica per la prima volta, quando aveva sentito Victor parlarne paragonandolo ad Agape, aveva pensato che gli si addicesse di più.

Lui aveva passione, no? Lui era _tutto_ passione, senza pensare al reale significato delle cose, perciò era scontato che Eros avrebbe dovuto essere suo, non Agape.

Era stato ingenuo da parte sua crederlo a quindici anni, era pressoché ridicolo adesso; per quello, aveva smesso.

Yuri non sapeva niente di Eros. Lui non c’entrava _niente_ con Eros.

Ogni volta che si guardava allo specchio era lì, chiaro come il sole: troppo esile, troppo femminile, senza niente di particolare che avrebbe potuto catturare l’attenzione di qualcuno su di sé.

Non che volesse l’attenzione di chicchessia, ovviamente. Solo...

Perse l’atterraggio sul suo triplo Salchow, come un novellino, e imprecò tra i denti.

Mancavano mesi all’inizio della stagione, ma sapeva che non sarebbe andato da nessuna parte se non si fosse concentrato sul pattinaggio, invece che su quello che succedeva nella sua vita.

Fece un ghigno, pensando che fino a non molto tempo prima il pattinaggio era _tutto_ quello che accadeva nella sua vita.

“Quello era il grande Yuri Plisetszky che sbagliava un salto? Credo di stare sognando.”

Yuri si immobilizzò per un istante, poi si alzò e si voltò lentamente, lanciando un’occhiata di sdegno a Otabek.

“Spii già la concorrenza? Devi avere più paura di quanto pensassi.” gli disse, con un sorrisetto. Pattinò verso di lui, lentamente, cercando di non mostrare troppa impazienza.

Perché, diamine se non era impaziente.

“Spio il mio ragazzo, a dire il vero.” rispose il kazako con un sorriso affettuoso, e non appena Yuri fu a portata di mano gli accarezzò il viso con il dorso della mano, teneramente. “Sei fuori allenamento o stavi pensando a qualcosa in particolare?”

Yuri dovette respirare a fondo un paio di volte.

Innanzitutto c’era la rabbia, perché Otabek avrebbe dovuto sapere che non era il caso di prenderlo in giro sul pattinaggio. Soprattutto dopo un errore tanto stupido.

Poi c’era il fatto che l’ultima cosa al mondo che voleva era dirgli a cosa stesse pensando.

E infine, beh. Sentire il più grande chiamarlo il suo ‘ragazzo’ gli dava ancora una strana sensazione allo stomaco. Piacevole, molto, ma comunque c’era.

“Dev’essere stata la tua presenza nefasta. Sei un pattinatore tanto scadente che solo stare qui con te mi fa un brutto effetto.” ribatté, incrociando le braccia.

Otabek rise, un suono incredibilmente gradevole per le orecchie di Yuri; soprattutto dato che era probabilmente l’unica persona al mondo in grado di sentirlo così spesso. A quanto sembrava, l’uomo lo trovava particolarmente divertente, e ormai erano abbastanza intimi da non sentire la necessità di nascondergli niente.

Per quello, quantomeno, Yuri si sentiva incredibilmente fortunato.

“Beh, che vuoi farci... sono qui adesso.” gli disse, scrollando le spalle. “E dato che non puoi pattinare come si deve quando ci sono io, che ne pensi di smettere per oggi? Stavo pensando che potremmo andare a casa mia, stasera. Tuo nonno è passato oggi pomeriggio e ha lasciato una montagna di pirozhki.” lo informò, la mano ancora impegnata ad accarezzargli il viso, scostandogli qualche ciocca di capelli sfuggita alla coda.

“Mh.” bofonchiò Yuri, come se davvero avesse bisogno di pensarci. “Fammi provare il Salchow un altro paio di volte e smetto.” negoziò, tornando al centro della pista. “Ma sappi che vengo solo per il cibo!”

Otabek non lo prese sul serio, apparentemente, perché continuò a sorridere mentre lo guardava, senza perdersi un secondo di Yuri che scivolava sul ghiaccio, cercando di fare il maledetto triplo Salchow ancora una volta.

~

“Ahi! Stai cercando di aiutarmi o di uccidermi, Beka?” sibilò Yuri, portandosi una mano al viso e premendo forte sulla ferita.

Otabek fece un sospiro teatrale, il disinfettante ancora in mano.

“Sto cercando di evitare che quella ferita diventi qualcosa di serio, Yura. Hai idea di quanta gente pattini in quella pista ogni giorno? È piena di germi, sono certo che si infetterebbe se non...”

“Fa’ in fretta e basta.” lo interruppe Yuri. “È comunque tutta colpa tua. Te l’ho detto, non mi avresti dovuto guardare mentre mi allenavo.”

Otabek finì di pulire la ferita, e procedette ad applicare un cerotto.

“È davvero difficile per me non guardarti, _balam*_.” mormorò, guardandolo dritto negli occhi. “Inoltre, non è colpa mia se ti innervosisci così tanto in mia presenza. Dovresti lavorare di più sul tuo autocontrollo.”

Yuri era davvero vicino all’avere una crisi di nervi.

“Non mi innervosisco davanti a nessuno! Non essere ridicolo, _dyadya**_. Al massimo, ero troppo concentrato prima e tu mi hai distratto nel bel mezzo dell’allenamento, quindi...” si fermò, sospirando.

Per una volta, si sentiva davvero troppo stanco per litigare.

“Yura?” lo chiamò Otabek, lievemente esitante. “C’è qualcosa che non va? È da qualche settimana che...” scrollò le spalle. “C’è qualcosa che ti turba?”

Ora, Otabek era diventato un uomo completamente diverso per Yuri. Aveva permesso al più piccolo di vedere il vero sé stesso, l’aveva lasciato avvicinare più di chiunque altro prima. Anche Yuri era cambiato, un po’, diventando più allegro e più tendente al buonumore di prima.

A Yuri sarebbe solo piaciuto essere tanto sicuro quanto lui, ma era troppo diverso.

Lui aveva dovuto lottare, innanzitutto. Quando si erano conosciuti era davvero troppo giovane, e anche se la differenza d’età tra di loro non era eccessiva, si vedeva che c’era.

Non era passato molto tempo da quando Otabek finalmente aveva deciso che non era più un bambino, da quando aveva deciso di dargli una possibilità.

Yuri temeva da morire che si sarebbe ripreso tutto al primo sbaglio, perciò non aveva la minima intenzione di commetterne. Che sbagliasse pure il Salchow; adesso aveva qualcosa di più importante da tenersi stretto.

“Possiamo mangiare e basta?” mormorò, fingendosi irritato, dato che era uno sguardo normale per lui. “Sto morendo di fame, ho saltato il pranzo oggi. E la perdita di sangue mi sta facendo girare la testa.” disse, indicandosi lo zigomo.

Otabek parve titubare per un momento, ma alla fine non parve essere in grado di negargli il cibo.

“Va bene, mangiamo. Vado a prendere i pirozhki, tu resta qui e cerca qualcosa di interessante in TV.” si abbassò, dando un bacio molto delicato poco sotto il cerotto. “Comunque, io credo che ti renda incredibilmente carino.” mormorò, dandogli un colpetto giocoso sul naso prima di sparire in cucina.

Yuri avrebbe potuto sciogliersi.

Maledetto, stupido dyadya. 

~

Gli sarebbe piaciuto potersi concentrare sul film, sul cibo, su qualsiasi cosa, ma il suo cervello apparentemente aveva altri piani.

Beka era seduto così vicino a lui, un braccio messo distrattamente intorno alle spalle di Yuri, il calore della sua pelle impossibile da ignorare.

Yuri si sentiva ogni secondo più frustrato.

Sospirò, attento a non farsi sentire dal più grande.

Yuri aveva chiesto a Katsuki, qualche tempo prima. Non era nemmeno certo di _cosa_ avesse chiesto, perché aveva finito col blaterare qualcosa sull’età e su Beka e sull’essere vicini a qualcuno, ma il giapponese pareva aver capito perfettamente di cosa stesse parlando.

E mentre l’altro pattinatore parlava, Yuri si era accorto che era perfettamente inutile; l’ _altro_ Yuri aveva la sua idea su come funzionassero le cose solo grazie a Victor, e Yuri non voleva niente che andasse bene per quel vecchio. Voleva qualcosa che andasse bene per Otabek, per il suo Beka, e si stava lentamente rendendo conto del fatto che il kazako era l’unica persona al mondo a potergli dare risposte in merito.

Improvvisamente si sottrasse alla sua presa, mettendo il piatto con i pirozhki sul tavolino e voltandosi a guardare il più grande, trovandolo che lo fissava di rimando.

“Ciao.” disse Altin, con un sorriso che sapeva solo leggermente di derisione. “Sono felice che abbia deciso di parlare con me, finalmente.” aggiunse, prendendo il telecomando e spegnendo la televisione, la sua attenzione adesso tutta su Yuri.

Il russo voleva chiedergli come sapesse che aveva deciso di parlare, ma rinunciò; sapeva _sempre_ cosa gli passasse per la mente, in qualche modo.

Beh, quasi. Se l’avesse davvero saputo in quel momento, gli avrebbe risparmiato un bel po’ di imbarazzo e quella che certamente sarebbe stata una discussione difficile da sostenere.

“Voglio sapere perché hai deciso di stare con me.” gli disse, in tono autoritario.

Otabek strabuzzò gli occhi, apparentemente sorpreso.

“Oh.” disse, piuttosto stupidamente secondo Yuri. “Pensavo che il tuo umore c’entrasse con il pattinaggio o... non lo so. Qualche problema con Yakov o Lilia. Non pensavo si trattasse di noi.” sospirò e annuì, come per prepararsi alla discussione. Stranamente, pensò Yuri, sembrava come quando si preparava a una competizione. “Non capisco la tua domanda.” gli disse allora, inclinando la testa da un lato, gli occhi fissi su Yuri.

Il più piccolo alzò gli occhi al cielo, incrociando le braccia.

“Pensavo fosse abbastanza chiaro, ma comprendo che abbia difficoltà con la lingua.” lo prese in giro, acido. “Un giorno ero troppo giovane e poi non lo sono stato più. Un giorno ti...” arrossì, profondamente. “Ti venivo dietro, e improvvisamente hai scelto di fermarti e venirmi incontro anche tu. Voglio sapere cosa ti ha fatto cambiare idea.” disse, cercando di essere il più chiaro possibile. Aveva bisogno di prenderla alla larga.

Otabek sembrava ancora confuso, ma questa volta almeno rispose.

“Non ho cambiato idea.” disse, con semplicità. “Non avevo bisogno di cambiarla. Mi sei sempre piaciuto, Yuri, e penso di averlo sempre reso chiaro. Sono stato io, dopotutto, a fare il primo passo in tua direzione.” sospirò e chiuse gli occhi per un momento, come lottando per trovare le parole giuste. “A quindici anni si è davvero giovani, Yuri. Per favore, cerca di vederla dal mio punto di vista. Sarebbe stato sbagliato.”

Yuri scrollò le spalle; le sue braccia ora erano avvolte intorno a sé, come se cercasse di proteggersi da qualcosa.

“E a diciassette anni si è grandi?” chiese, alzando un sopracciglio. “Hai sempre quattro anni più di me. Io sono ancora un adolescente. Non mi sembra sia cambiato molto.”

Otabek rise, inaspettatamente, e annuì.

“Innanzitutto lo è, fidati.” gli disse, avvicinandosi per accarezzargli il viso, tenero. “E poi, non si tratta più solo di quello. Avrei aspettato di più... beh, almeno finché non fossi stato legale. Ma ho atteso a sufficienza, non credi? E per quanto controllo abbia quando pattino o mi alleno... non sono riuscito ad avere la stessa pazienza, non con te.”

Yuri sembrò comprendere il quid di quanto stava dicendo, sebbene sarebbe stato meglio se il più grande fosse stato un po’ più chiaro.

Si sentì leggermente meglio, comunque, e un po’ più sicuro nel rivolgergli la domanda successiva.

“Quindi... stai dicendo che mi volevi?” chiese, a voce così bassa che dubitava che il più grande potesse sentirlo affatto; ma Otabek gli si fece più vicino, mise le braccia sulle sue spalle e appoggiò la fronte contro quella del più piccolo.

“Certo che ti volevo, sciocco. Perché pensi che ti sia sempre stato così vicino?” mormorò, affettuosamente, dandogli un veloce bacio sulle labbra. “Perché queste domande, Yura? Ho fatto qualcosa per farti dubitare del fatto che ti voglia?” chiese poi, preoccupato.

Yuri si sentì di nuovo nervoso, all’improvviso. Gli sarebbe piaciuto uscirne adesso, insultarlo un po’, andare a dormire e dimenticare come si sentisse.

Ma non poteva. Non più.

“Allora perché?” chiese, cercando di mantenere la voce il più ferma possibile. Si tirò indietro, sedendosi dritto e guardandolo intensamente. “Stiamo insieme, no? Continui a dire che sono il tuo ragazzo e che mi vuoi, allora perché...” fece un verso frustrato, nascondendosi il viso tra le mani.

Qualche secondo dopo sentì Beka tirargli polsi, e trovò uno sguardo ancora più preoccupato sul suo volto.

“Yuri, per favore.” disse, mortalmente serio. “Mi stai facendo preoccupare sul serio. Dimmi soltanto cos’è che ti disturba.”

Ora, sul serio. Yuri voleva così tanto dargli un pugno. Renderla tutta colpa sua, urlargli contro, colpirlo e forse piangere un po’, per il gusto di farlo.

Invece, fece un altro respiro profondo e ci provò.

“Non cerchi nemmeno di toccarmi.” disse, incapace di guardarlo negli occhi. “Non vai mai oltre baciarmi, Beka, io...” fece una pausa, insicuro. Stava cercando di mettere insieme un’argomentazione, ma il più grande non gli diede il tempo.

“Yuri!” disse, stupito. “Non posso credere che si tratti veramente di questo! Io…” scosse la testa, incredulo. “Come ho detto, Yura... stavo cercando di aspettare che fossi quantomeno maggiorenne. Anche se non ci sono riuscito, non significa che non abbia completamente onore. E diciassette anni, come hai fatto notare tu, non sono molti più di quindici. Ho comunque ventun’anni, e fa la differenza, anche se tu non lo vedi.”

Yuri si morse l’interno della guancia, affatto confortato.

“Senti, lo capisco.” disse, mettendo su la sua migliore espressione sprezzante. “Voglio dire, sei gay. Questo significa che ti piacciono gli uomini. E io non...” scrollò le spalle. “Non lo sono.”

Otabek fece una strana espressione, come se volesse ridere ma davvero non potesse.

“E cosa pensi di essere?” chiese, sempre più stupito. “Capisco che le tue fan possano essere confuse, Yura, ma non sei _davvero_ un gatto.” lo prese in giro, cosa che fece davvero, davvero arrabbiare il russo.

“Non fare il condiscendente!” sputò le parole. “Sai esattamente cosa voglio dire, io…” si indicò il corpo. “Non sono per niente virile, no? Sono tutto ossa e goffo, e la mia faccia sembra troppo quella di una ragazza. Anche il modo in cui mi comporto è...”

“Yura.” Otabek lo interruppe ancora, prendendogli istintivamente le mani, accarezzandone il dorso in quello che sperava fosse un modo confortante. “Hai ragione. Sono gay, mi piacciono gli uomini. E mi piaci _tu_ , un uomo. Ma, onestamente, penso che mi piaceresti anche se fossi sul serio un gatto.” ironizzò, poi scrollò le spalle. “Perché stai tirando fuori questa storia, Yura? Non è stato un problema finora, perché pensi che sia qualcosa che deve succedere? Pensi...” ora sembrava lui ad avere problemi nell’esprimersi. “Pensi che sia qualcosa che _dobbiamo_ fare o è qualcosa che senti?”

Yuri sbarrò gli occhi, preso alla sprovvista.

Ma conosceva la risposta. La conosceva da tempo.

“L’ho sentito.” mormorò, il più onesto possibile nonostante quanto si sentisse a disagio. “Ricordi quel primo giorno? Quando mi hai salvato da quelle ragazze e mi hai portato via sulla tua moto? Io...” chiuse brevemente gli occhi, tremando leggermente per l’intensità del ricordo. “L’ho sentito allora, Beka. E adesso... lo sento ogni volta che siamo insieme. E non posso farci niente, perché anche se so che sono attratto da te, non so come ti senta tu. O, beh...” schioccò la lingua, come contrariato. “Lo so, in effetti. Voglio dire, la mia età non può essere l’unica ragione per cui non mi toccheresti nemmeno se ne andasse della tua vita. I ragazzi della mia età fanno sesso in continuazione, quindi qual è il problema?” sospirò. “Ma vorrei che me lo dicessi, adesso, se non sei attratto da me... in quel senso. Se hai confuso quello che abbiamo con qualcosa che non senti realmente.” disse alla fine, ogni parola come una pugnalata in mezzo al petto.

Vide Otabek tremare, come se fosse arrabbiato. Lo spaventò, e allo stesso tempo pensò che non fosse mai stato più bello ai suoi occhi.

Non ne sarebbe uscito vivo.

“Yuri Plizetsky.” sibilò, alzando gli occhi a guardarlo. “Sei un idiota.” scosse la testa. “Questo è esattamente quello che intendo, sai? _Voglio_ farne un problema, perché mi importa di te, perché non potrei fare niente che possa...” arrossì e si fermò, imprecando a mezza bocca. “Hai detto che lo senti da quel giorno, giusto?” disse allora, calmandosi leggermente. “Fatti dire, allora, come mi sono sentito io per tutto questo tempo.” gli tornò vicino, i loro volti adesso a pochi centimetri di distanza. “Quando eri solo un ragazzino, ti avevo detto già che ero geloso, perché tu potevi fare cose che io non avrei mai potuto fare.” contro ogni previsione, sorrise. “Ma quando ti ho visto pattinare al Grand Prix, Yura...” respirò a fondo, leccandosi il labbro inferiore. “Sei bellissimo, Yura. Sei aggraziato, sei elegante, sei delicato. E non è nemmeno questo. Sei insolente e ostinato e scortese, e il modo in cui metti tutto questo da parte per me, come hai fatto fin dal primo giorno, è molto più di quello che potrei mai chiederti, perché ti vorrei anche se mi trattassi come fai con il resto del mondo.” il sorriso, a quel punto, divenne malizioso. “E ogni singola volta in cui mi dici qualcosa, ogni volta che ti guardo, ogni volta in cui ti vedo muoverti, che tu stia pattinando o solo camminando verso di me... mi fa venire voglia di abbracciarti, spogliarti, sentire la tua pelle contro la mia e prenderti così come sei.” ridacchiò, imbarazzato. “Mi ecciti, tanto, e non lo sai nemmeno, Yura. Ed è parte del tuo fascino. Ed è la ragione per cui non voglio toccarti è esattamente quella che ti ho detto. Non è stato corretto da parte mia non aspettare per farti mio, ma almeno voglio rendere quest’aspetto della nostra relazione più onorevole. Se posso.” scoppiò a ridere, come se l’aiutasse a scaricare la tensione. “Piccolo, piccolo sciocco. Come fai a non capire che ti amo, Yura?”

E questo fu quanto.

Yuri sentì qualcosa di completamente nuovo. Sentì le sue interiora contorcersi, si sentì come sul punto di vomitare, come se non riuscisse più a muovere le gambe, la testa leggera.

“Cos’hai detto?” chiese, la voce più severa di quanto avesse programmato, come se davvero non credesse di aver sentito bene.

“Ho detto che sei bellissimo, che sei eccitante e che non c’è nessun altro con cui preferirei stare. E che ti amo. _Men seni jaqsi köremin_ , Yura.”

Se aveva sperato che questo l’avrebbe calmato, si sbagliava di grosso.

Yuri si lanciò sul più grande, montandogli a cavalcioni e portandogli le braccia intorno al collo, baciandolo come se da questo dipendesse la sua vita.

“Mi ami.” disse contro le sue labbra, ridendo euforico. “Mi ami.” ripeté, baciandolo ancora.

“Certo che sì.” rispose il kazako, ridacchiando. “Non so come diamine non te ne sia accorto, Yura.”

Il più piccolo sospirò, frustrato.

“Ero...” scrollò le spalle. “Non lo so. Suppongo che non volessi crederlo. Mi sono concentrato troppo su quello che pensavo ci fosse di sbagliato in me, tutte le cose che avrebbero potuto farti allontanare.”

“Sciocco.” mormorò Otabek, dandogli un altro bacio, con meno foga. “Non c’è niente che non vada in te e niente che possa farmi allontanare. Non dopo averti inseguito per tutto questo tempo.”

Yuri rise, e riprese a baciarlo. Si lasciò andare completamente, adesso, finalmente sentendosi abbastanza sicuro da fare qualcosa in merito a quanto gli era passato per la mente negli ultimi mesi. Anni.

Quando mosse i fianchi contro di lui, comunque, Otabek lo spinse via con un gemito.

“Come ho detto, Yura.” sibilò, a disagio. “Il fatto che ti ami non cambia come la penso.”

“Non puoi!” si lamentò il russo. “Non puoi dire tutte quelle cose bellissime di me e poi continuare a rifiutare di toccarmi.” respirò a fondo, per poi scoccargli un’occhiata lasciva. Si protese in avanti, in modo da avere la bocca vicina all’orecchio del più grande. “Ti _voglio_ , Beka. Voglio sentirti dentro di me. Voglio che mi tocchi e voglio toccarti. Io...” gemette, prendendo nota del modo in cui l’intero corpo di Otabek tremò. “Ho bisogno che mi scopi, Otabek. _Pozhaluysta***_.” lo pregò, senza pudore, perché nella sua mente non era rimasta ragione per vergognarsi di niente. “Non sono così innocente come credevi, vero?” lo stuzzicò poi, mordicchiandogli oziosamente il lobo dell’orecchio.

Otabek scosse la testa, chiaramente contrariato, sebbene Yuri non sapesse dire in merito a cosa.

“Non ho mai pensato che fossi _innocente_ , Yura. Ho sempre saputo che sei sfacciato.” parve pensarci, abbastanza da far sperare Yuri. “Suppongo che possiamo raggiungere un compromesso, dopotutto.” disse alla fine, poi tirò su Yuri con facilità, come se non pesasse niente, camminando a lunghi passi verso la stanza da letto.

Yuri non aveva davvero registrato la parola ‘compromesso’, troppo preso dalla direzione che stava prendendo la serata.

Quando il più grande lo lasciò andare sul letto sospirò beato, accogliendolo prontamente quando Otabek si stese su di lui, riprendendo a baciarlo.

Yuri sentì il suo sesso premere contro lo stomaco, duro, e tutto ciò che poté fare in risposta fu gemere, sul serio adesso.

“Voglio vederti.” sibilò Otabek contro le sue labbra. “Lascerai che ti veda, Yura?”

Era un uomo completamente diverso quello su di lui adesso, un lato di lui che non aveva mai visto prima; eppure, non era mai sembrato così reale, così tanto come il _suo_ Beka quanto lo era adesso. Yuri si affrettò ad annuire, aiutando il più grande mentre gli toglieva i vestiti, ansioso di liberarsi velocemente di essi.

In qualche modo, quando Otabek si tirò indietro e lo fissò, i suoi occhi che divoravano ogni centimetro della sua pelle, non si sentì a disagio. Quegli occhi, scoprì, lo facevano sentire bellissimo, facevano sparire tutte le sue insicurezze, lasciando spazio solo a quanto si sentisse felice, e alla cruda _voglia_ che aveva di lui.

“Bellissimo.” disse Otabek in un sussurro, e Yuri non ne dubitò per un istante.

“Toccami.” implorò, la voce spezzata. “Voglio che mi tocchi, Beka. _Adesso_.”

E il più grande lo accontentò subito, come se stesse aspettando solo il suo permesso per farlo.

Yuri si perse nella sensazione delle mani di Otabek sul suo corpo nudo, nel modo in cui le sua dita torturavano ogni singolo punto di lui, facendolo tremare, facendogli sentire cose che non aveva mai pensato possibili.

Quando si mosse verso il basso per lasciare che la sua lingua seguisse lo stesso percorso delle mani, il più piccolo si contorse, cercando di spingerlo via e tenerlo vicino allo stesso tempo. Ma non fu finché il kazako non ebbe raggiunto la sua erezione che si rese effettivamente conto di cosa stesse succedendo.

“Beka!” gridò il suo nome, tirandosi su e appoggiandosi sui gomiti, guardandolo come se fosse impossibile per lui togliergli gli occhi di dosso.

Non durò molto, comunque, il più grande si tirò indietro, fissandolo con lo sguardo più intenso che Yuri gli avesse mai visto.

“Ti fidi di me, Yura?” chiese, mortalmente serio.

Yuri gemette, sopraffatto.

“Non è giusto.” bofonchiò. “Sei l’unico al mondo a cui affiderei la mia stessa vita.”

Otabek sorrise, e si mosse velocemente verso il basso, lasciando che le gambe di Yuri si spostassero in cima alle sue spalle.

Quando Yuri sentì la lingua del più grande contro la propria apertura, _strillò_.

“Che cazzo...” ansimò, ma non riuscì comunque a sentirsi abbastanza imbarazzato da spingerlo via.

“Ssh, _balam_. Lasciamelo fare.”

Era come inferno e paradiso allo stesso tempo.

La mano di Otabek si muoveva sulla sua erezione come se tentasse di distrarlo, ma Yuri non aveva affatto bisogno di essere distratto.

Cercò di fare del suo meglio per concentrarsi sulla lingua del fidanzato che lo toccava in modo così intimo, qualcosa alla quale non aveva mai pensato, ed era certo che non ci fosse niente di meglio.

Con la mano libera, Otabek lo stuzzicò anche con le dita, facendo spazio alla propria lingua perché si muovesse dentro di lui, facendo impazzire Yuri, facendogli avere serie difficoltà a farlo restare fermo mentre il più grande lo portava alla follia.

“Beka… Beka, non… non posso, io...” disse confusamente il russo, sentendosi come se avesse dimenticato tutte le lingue che parlava, anche la propria, come se avesse dimenticato chi fosse, conscio solo di Otabek Altin, lì tra le sue gambe che lo faceva sciogliere.

Otabek alzò la testa ancora una volta, guardandolo con un’espressione che esternava tutto ciò che aveva confessato a Yuri di sentire, tutto l’amore e tutta l’eccitazione, e Yuri si sentì un idiota per averne mai dubitato.

Quasi non si rese conto di essere così vicino; l’orgasmo lo colse alla sprovvista, facendogli inarcare la schiena e spingersi contro il fidanzato, gridando tutto il piacere e la frustrazione, sentendosi finalmente come se ogni singola parte di sé fosse al proprio posto.

Otabek lo lasciò riprendere per qualche minuto, e quanto Yuri finalmente lo guardò di nuovo, il sorriso sul volto del kazako era la cosa più bella che avesse mai visto.

“Ti amo.” disse subito, e la confessione così ansimata parve quasi stupida alle sue orecchie, ma fu tutto ciò che riuscì a fare in quel momento. “Ti amo, Otabek. Io...” si fermò, incapace di aggiungere altro. Ma, a quanto sembrava, non ce n’era bisogno.

“Lo so, Yura.” mormorò il più grande, dandogli un bacio sulla tempia. “Ma è bellissimo sentirtelo dire. _Tu_ sei bellissimo. Non posso vivere senza di te. Non più.”

Yuri sentì il cuore esplodere per una miriade di ragioni differenti, quindi cercò semplicemente di spegnere il cervello e crogiolarsi nella dolce sensazione del post-orgasmo, nell’amore che provava, nel tocco caldo delle braccia di Otabek intorno a sé.

“Allora.” disse dopo un po’, tirandosi su e guardandolo con un ghigno. “Hai deciso che se tu non trai gratificazione sessuale allora va bene stare con me così?” chiese, alzando un sopracciglio.

“Chi dice che non tragga gratificazione sessuale?” rispose prontamente il più grande, per poi scuotere la testa. “Ma, beh. Sì.” si protese verso di lui, baciandolo di nuovo. “Ti amo, Yura. E ho intenzione di lasciarti scoprire lentamente quanto. Non farò le cose di fretta.”

“Mh.” commentò il più piccolo, sorridendo. “Mi dai poco per volta. Effettivamente è una buona strategia. Non me lo sarei aspettato da uno stupido vecchio come te.”

Si voltò nel suo abbraccio, lasciando che la propria schiena aderisse contro il petto di Otabek, mentre le braccia del più grande erano ancora strette intorno a lui.

“Non ti lascerò mai andare, Yura. Farai meglio ad abituarti.” gli mormorò in un orecchio, e sebbene Yuri non potesse vederlo, sapeva che stava sorridendo. Uno di quei sorrisi. Quelli che erano solo per Yuri, e nessun altro al mondo.

“Non andrò mai da nessuna parte. Tu abituati a questo.” rispose velocemente, e suonava tanto come una promessa quanto come una meravigliosa minaccia.

Sarebbe rimasto lì. Sentendosi amato, sentendosi completo. Sentendosi bellissimo.

Sentendosi come se il suo posto fosse a fianco dello stupido vecchio che amava.

_*piccolo_

_**vecchio_

_***per favore_


End file.
